


Icy Bath

by Hoseki13



Series: Family Is Family (In All Shapes And Forms) [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Because I suck at it, Buck being the unlucky bastard he is, Fluff, Gen, Team as Family, dad!bobby, no beta we die on this hill we made, trying to make a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: Buck should've known this would happen.If anyone should be standing on thin ice, it would be him.Or why Buck should never be left alone. Not even if he went for lunch.
Series: Family Is Family (In All Shapes And Forms) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Icy Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Luck: let's see what Buck's luck would be today! *spins the wheel*
> 
> Lady Luck: and it's bad luck again!
> 
> Buck: for fuck's sake-!

This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening. 

This is not fucking happening.

"Don't move, Buck!" Bobby shouted from the edge of the bank.

Buck had to resist rolling his eyes at that. He's a firefighter for crying out loud! He was trained to save people from this situation he's in so he knows the danger and precautions he should take! 

He would've shouted back a sarcastic reply, could feel the words stuck in his throat, if it wasn't for the fact that even the tiniest movement would make the web of cracks beneath him spread further and wider around him. Even now, he's breathing shallowly - just small quick inhale and exhale, too scared to actually breathe properly like a damn normal person.

Of course Buck would be the one in his team to be stuck on thin fucking ice, both literally and figuratively. He shouldn't be surprised at being given a bad hand from the universe. It has become a recurrent theme in his life it seems.

How did he get into this mess you asked? Why he'll be happy to tell you that it was a combination of human stupidity and pure bad luck! What a combo!

Some kid had thought it would be a great idea to go skate on the frozen lake despite the fact that it's still early in the winter. Said kid had thought that the lake was frozen enough to skate onto so he invited some of his friends over. Well, unsurprisingly, the kid was wrong and one of his friends end up hitting an area where the ice wasn't thick enough to support a twelve year old child. 

So what does this have to do with Buck, you ask?

Well, luckily for the unfortunate boy, Buck was passing by the area after grabbing lunch from a diner nearby and had heard the scream of help from the children. Being the responsible (ha! Maddie would laugh at that) adult he is, he went to help. It was actually a quick and easy save to be honest. 

So how did he end up in a precarious position while the child he just saved is on the bank, unharmed?

Well, that may have to do with the fact that the other children was a bit too excited at seeing their friend safe and somehow, some way or another, Buck was pushed off from the bank, causing him to stumble and slide awkwardly a few feet away from it and ended up exactly where he is right now: on thin fucking ice.

God, he hates his life right now.

One of the kids had called 9-1-1 so the familiar sight of the flashing red lights as well as the sound of the siren was both comforting and a huge relief.

The fact that his team was the one that responded was mortifying.

"How the hell did you end up there, Buck?! You literally went out 20 minutes ago for lunch!" Chimney shook his head in disbelief.

Buck just gave his friend a helpless look because he's wondering the same thing.

"We can't really send a team out there to you so we're going to throw you a rope. Grab on and don't let go!" Bobby announced as Eddie unfurled the ropes from its coil. With practiced ease, the man threw the rope towards him and Buck easily caught it with minimal movement, knowing exactly where it would land. Thank god both he and Eddie had played catch with Christopher before.

Slowly, he twined the rope around his waist twice, tying the end securely before he gave a light tug on the line to let them know he had secured himself. He hoped his team won't tell him to walk towards them because he seriously doubts he could make himself move willingly right now.

Thankfully, they didn't. Instead, they carefully pulled him in, Buck sliding easily on the ice thanks to his worn out shoes. Thank god he changed out from his work boots or this will never work.

Slowly but steadily, Buck is inching away from his original spot, though he isn't safe yet. He could hear the soft cracking under his feet while he slides away, his mind mentally chanting 'don't break, don't break,' over and over in his head like a fucking mantra.

He was only a few steps away from them when it happened.

Buck could feel it in his bones as the ice cracks underneath him. He knew without even realising it that he's fucked.

"Fuck," he loudly said before he crashed through the ice and took a freezing dunk into the icy waters below. His breath was instantly knocked out of him, his whole body seizing up in shock from the sudden change of temperature. He could feel the cold grip of winter in his bones and blood and his lungs felt like it's burning up.

That feeling didn't last long when he distantly felt a sharp tug and he could feel himself being dragged up.

When he broke the surface, his whole body gave a visible shiver and his teeth starts to click violently against each other. He took a big shuddering breath through his chattering teeth, his nose and throat burns from the short drowning he was doing.

Miraculously, his hold on the rope is still as strong as ever as he was hauled out from the hole and into the safety of the bank, his team immediately surrounding him - stripping him down to his singlet and his boxers and smothering him with the thermal blanket they prepared beforehand.

"F-f-fucking h-hell," Buck breathed. "N-n-never g-going b-b-back here," he vowed.

"We're never going to let you go out alone, ever, young man." Hen said.

Buck made a noise of indignation at that.

"Let's get you to somewhere warm, okay?" Bobby, ever the level-headed person he is, interjected.

"C-c-can I get m-my pr-pro-promised hot ch-choc-chocolate now?"

"As many as you want, son." Bobby promised before closing the ambulance doors.

A few hours later, Buck was found sitting in a nest of blankets at the fire station, mufflers wrapped around him and hands covered in gloves as he sips his promised hot chocolate.

"This is life," he sighed happily, content to be in this nest blanket he made from the blankets his team had given, listening to the conversation floating around. A perfect way to spend a cold evening.


End file.
